The Bug War
by Taichiboy
Summary: Your favorite heroes from Gundam Wing are inthis somewhat hillarious story in a battle against the bugs from Starship Troopers.


Gundam Wing: Bug Crisis

Gundam Wing: Bug Crisis

Heero was moving ahead of his Bug eradication squad. His pack gun was gun was in his hand, his snub cannon on his WC (Weapon Carrier) backpack, along with another ten or twenty other weapons. He and his crack team of marines, Heavy gears and their pilots, and MS's and their pilots were chosen to eradicate the Arachnid resistance. While the MS pilots guarded the base camp, the marines and Heavy gears went out to exterminate the bugs. " Don't know _why I had to fucking volunteer to lead a fucking suicide mission," Heero mouthed, not knowing that his TacNet was on. " Heard that," said Duo. Heero gave him the finger, then said, "Fuck you," on the TacNet. " Hope you heard that," said Heero. Duo leapt at Heero, but hit the ground hard, breaking his nose. Duo was wheeled on to a medical shuttle. " Serves that fucking bozo right," scoffed Heero. Suddenly, Quatre yelled, " We have Bug air__ and ground units coming for us!" "Prepare to return fire!" ordered Heero, putting his pack gun away. Heero then pulled out a new, fresh-from-the-facility Riley M29 Railgun. Trowa readied his panzerfaust, while Wufei clicked on the burner to his flamethrower. Quatre prepped his pulse rifle, while Zechs made last minute checks on his smart gun. They waited. Then, a screech broke the silence. A plasma bug had just let loose a blue ball of death at the team's flagship, the ****__Peacemillion, that was orbiting the planet."Oh Shi-" said Quatre, as a hopper bug stabbed him through the heart. "Peacemaker and Kodiak, destroy that plasma ball," ordered Heero. " Yessir!" both Gear pilots responded. The Peacemaker was emptying its M95 Vulcan autocannon at the blue ball, while the Kodiak was blasting away with its particle accelerator. In a shockwave-inducing explosion, the plasma ball went up in flames, falling back to the planet it had came from, the planet's gravity pulling it closer to a death-inducing planetary explosion. " Oh SHIT!" yelled Heero. " All troops, find cover!" The team ran back to the mobile base, where a plasma ball would just dent it. Trowa shut the hatch. In a tenth of a second, the mobile base was being tossed around like a paper plane in a tornado. Then, all the commotion stopped. They looked outside. All the bugs were dead. But then, a screech interrupted their moment of feelings of triumph. Thousands of more bugs came. " Shit… " Someone said. " We. Are. Fucking. Screwed…" said another. " Damn it…" another hopeless person said. "Listen up, you hopeless assholes! I brought surprises that only three in this whole entire group of 215 can handle!" Heero said sternly. " I know that you think without our support MS's, we're screwed," He said again. A great number of people nodded. "Well, check this out!" He flicked a switch, and a great rumbling filled the air. The troops looked outside again. They saw an aqua-blue MS, a green MS, and a dark blue mobile suit._

" The Gundams…" said a now hopeful soldier.

" Damn right they are, and those who want to save their families on Earth from another attempted Operation: Meteor, please take one-" Heero didn't even finish when the whole team stepped forward. " Very well. Those who can pilot Gears, I prefer the Peacemaker, the Kodiak, or the Panda," said Heero. " Let's do it!" yelled an enthusiastic young soldier.

The door opened, and the soldiers greeted the bugs with high doses of automatic fire from their smartrifles and chaincanons. Bugs dropped, their legs and slashers torn away by bullets. The 3 G-boys hopped into their Gundams. Gears blasted away with their extremely large weapons. Nataku's dragon fangs bashed through tanker bugs, spilling acid blood on warrior bugs that got too close. Heavyarms Custom unleashed hell on any bug its targeting computer could lock on to.Suddenly, Heero yelled " Everyone, get out of here!" all the units boarded the dropship and left the planet. Heero flew up into the planet's orbit, aimed at the planets core, and then charged his beam cannon. Plasma blasts exploded all around him. " I will--- " Heero's cannon could not get a positive lock on the core. " I will ---" Heero almost had it… Beepbeepbeep! The computer got a positive lock. " I will survive!!!!!" Heero yelled. Heero pulled the trigger, sending a blast with power that ten hydrogen bombs and ten fusion bombs combined could not rival. The blast rocketed towards the planet, where unaware warrior bugs were watching the sight with awe. Then they realized what was happening. They ran off, not knowing the blast will destroy the whole planet. The immovable plasma bugs just sat there, awaiting their doom. The brain bug knew what was going to happen, so it just sat still and closed its eye's. Then, the last remaining part of the race called "The Bugs" was sent to its death and extinction, a blinding white light blocking the view of the planet. Heero radioed the **_Peacemillion. " Mission…Complete." Cheers echoed through the giant space battle station. WingZero Custom and _****_Peacemillion headed for the warp point, then teleported back to their part of the galaxy._**

Epilogue 

Two hours after the fleet of bug killers disappeared from former "Bug" airspace, something appeared from the ruins of the planet. A bug egg, ready to hatch in hours. And it was female.


End file.
